


Arrangements

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Star AU, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shame toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore, CEO of Theramore Films, and wife of her own company's headlining star, Sylvanas Windrunner, is nursing a growing interest in the more fantasy-driven roles her wife plays in some of the films her company produces.Finally, she's no longer satisfied with reviewing the films that piqued her curiosity to begin with.As hard as it is to admit it, she wants to experience, first hand, the woman that her wife is capable of becoming.She wants to spend a night with the Banshee Queen.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485011
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161





	Arrangements

_“Well, well, well. What do we have, here?” Sylvanas’s voice drawled in a low, even tone that would be edited later in post - doubled over slightly off-time to sound more corporeal in order to match the part she was playing._

_Valeera smirked in response and gave a half-hearted tug at the cuffs holding her wrists to the headboard. “Why don’t you tell me? You’re the one that’s holding me prisoner.”_

_Sylvanas made a little noise in the back of her throat that might have been a chuckle as she approached the bed slowly. The glow of her eyes beneath the red contacts she was wearing was positively sinister, but her answering smirk was all sex and surety. Valeera loved it. She loved it every time they filmed together._

_“Prisoner?” Sylvanas asked with a tilt of her head as she ran the end of the crop she was holding along Valeera’s inner thigh, watching it spread for her with half-lidded eyes. “My guards informed me that you were the most inept spy they’ve ever brought before me. Almost as if you ** _wanted_** to wind up in my bed tonight.” _

_“That’s terribly presumptuous of you.” Valeera countered, hissing and baring her fangs as the crop left a streak of pale pink across her thigh following the light ‘crack’ that had met her ears when it made contact._

_“Now…” Sylvanas purred as she reached over Valeera’s head to check that the leather cuffs binding Valeera’s wrists were secure. “What am I going to do with you?”_

_In reality, Sylvanas had been checking that the cuffs weren’t too tight. She’d brushed the backs of her knuckles against the tips of Valeera’s fingers to check that they were warm. She’d waited for the silent response Valeera gave her by way of curling them faintly against her hand._

_“The same thing you did last time, I’m sure,” Valeera responded. “If I’m lucky.” Those last words had been soft and sultry and, in any other setting, maybe a touch over-acted._

_But they were doing fantasy porn, so what was and wasn’t ridiculous was defined a little more loosely._

Jaina swallowed thickly as she pressed the pause button on the remote she was holding and tossed it to the side to reach for her nearby glass of water. She loved her wife, and they made a lot of money together. This just...wasn’t her thing. Not usually, anyway. 

It really wasn’t. 

But damn, if she wasn’t soaked right now. Damn, if she wasn’t wishing Sylvanas was waiting for her in the next room over instead of sleeping in some far-away hotel bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey.” Sylvanas, as buried as she was on catching up on e-mails, still managed to tilt her head for a quick kiss from her wife when she walked into their shared office and leaned in for a hug.

“Hey,” Jaina responded with a soft smile as she placed a mug of coffee down on the coaster beside Sylvanas’s laptop. “Almost done for the night?” 

Jaina’s hand was resting against the back of Sylvanas’s neck now in a way that both distracted her and made her smile. “Almost. I shouldn’t have taken the weekend off. I have four different offers for next month to review and six that I’ve already turned down.” 

“Mm.” Jaina pressed another kiss to Sylvanas’s cheek and made her way to the other side of Sylvanas’s desk where her own was situated. She opened her own laptop and glanced up at her wife before clearing her throat. “Well, I have another offer for you. I’ll forward the e-mail now.” 

Sylvanas lifted a brow and looked over the top of her computer screen in Jaina’s direction before clicking on the notification. Her eyes scanned the email quickly and a furrow formed between her brows. 

“I haven’t done a private session in years.” She mused as she leaned back in her chair and tilted her head. “But that’s a fuckton of money.” 

Jaina chuckled quietly and nodded. “It is.” She agreed. “That’s why I sent it to you.” 

“And they want this to be in-character?” Sylvanas asked as she began reading again back at the beginning of the email. “It just says ‘to be determined’ next to ‘client’.” 

“It does,” Jaina responded with a faint shrug. “But it is a woman, that much I know.” 

A little of the tension Sylvanas was feeling eased, then. She couldn’t even imagine doing a scene with a man, now. It’d been so long. 

“Sounds like fun, honestly.” Sylvanas finally said. “I’ve been feeling a little professionally stagnant lately. I think this might be good for me. Take me out of my comfort zone. Are you, uh...middle-manning this?” 

“No,” Jaina responded with a quiet laugh as she shut her laptop. “If you’re agreeing, you’ll be in direct contact with her by tomorrow. I seem to recall you having some pretty hard requirements in the way of pre-meeting communication when you were still taking the odd client here and there.” 

“It’s important.” Sylvanas explained simply, her eyes following her wife as she stood and made her way back around their desks to lean over the back of Sylvanas’s chair and stroke along her chest after she wrapped her arm around her. 

“I know it is.” Jaina murmured against her ear, not even bothering to look up as she heard the quiet ‘click’ of Sylvanas shutting her own laptop. “Can you finish catching up in the morning?” 

“Hmm...depends.” Sylvanas murmured idly, smirking as she felt Jaina’s hands twine into what hair was left hanging loose from the messy bun she’d put it up in. “Do I have plans tonight that I’m unaware of?” 

“You have an appointment in our bedroom in approximately ten minutes ago.” Jaina quipped as her fingertips began trailing beneath the collar of the loose t-shirt her wife was wearing. 

“Then I can finish catching up in the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From: TBD**

**My Queen,**

**I received word that you've agreed upon a one-time private session, along with your attached forms which I've completed and returned along with this e-mail, as per your request. Thank you for your time and consideration.  
**

Sylvanas read over the email with a faintly curious smile on her face before she clicked on the attachments to begin reading over the various lists of likes and dislikes her client had filled out for her - and rather meticulously, at that. Good. That only made things easier for her. 

And what an interesting list of items it was.

Mild degradation, light bondage, edging, breath play, rough penetration. The list went on. And it seemed all this mysterious client’s dislikes aligned with her own personal ones rather nicely, too. 

Maybe this was proving to be more interesting than she'd prepared for. 

She opened the next file, this one titled ‘scenario’.

**I am a high-ranking and powerful mage from an enemy faction who has secretly lusted after you for years, and I've offered myself as a bargaining chip for a single night to placate you in hopes of securing peace.**

**You have accepted, my Banshee Queen, and I am yours to do with whatever you please until sunrise.**

“Good morning.” Jaina’s voice was soft against the top of her head, and Sylvanas reached up to hold her wife close as she turned her head for a lingering kiss. 

“Good morning.” She murmured her response against Jaina’s lips, and caught sight of a cup of coffee and a plate of toast being placed on her desk. A sight that made her lips curl into a smile all over again. “Why are you being so sweet?”

“Because you're working on a weekend and because I can.” Jaina responded simply, finally managing to tear herself away after a few more kisses and touches from straying, mischievous hands. 

“You work almost every weekend.” Sylvanas countered after taking a bite off her toast and returning to the e-mail she'd been reading. “You're working right now, or you wouldn't be opening your computer.” 

Jaina raised an eyebrow and leveled a stare in her wife’s direction before sighing in a way that let Sylvanas know she'd been absolutely right.

Sylvanas only chuckled and began typing.

**Very good. Now that we've gotten the specifics out of the way, let's get back to that scenario you requested. And let's not stray from the topic. You have your role to play, and I have mine. Are we clear, my little mage?**

Jaina glanced at the notification she received from the throw-away email she'd created and thanked whoever was listening that she never had her volume on. And then she nearly knocked over her own coffee when she read the e-mail.

It was difficult not to look up over the top of her screen at her wife in the other side of the desk. It was difficult not to seek out the soft, familiar blue glow of her eyes and the adoration they always held for her in an attempt to find the character she sometimes played somewhere beneath it all. 

But she managed. She also managed to work for an hour or two before she finally broke down and replied.

**My Queen,**

**In advance of my visit to your kingdom, I humbly request that you inform me of your preferences regarding my way of dress and grooming. It would be a terrible thing to disappoint you.**

**I hope you don't take offense to my saying that while my nerves have, at times, threatened to get the better of me - my body aches for you. To please you. To be used by you.**

**I only want to be sure that you enjoy the using of it.**

**-  
Your little mage**

Jaina only just caught the lift of her wife’s brows from over the screen of both their laptops, and she had to try not to smile in response, and it was already difficult enough to keep the flush that’d been threatening to make itself known on her cheeks the entire time she’d been typing that. 

She was rather curious as to what Sylvanas’s response would be, but that curiosity would, apparently, have to wait until later. As soon as Sylvanas seemed to finish reading, her laptop shut and Jaina watched her stand. 

“I’m gonna go for my run.” Sylvanas announced as she rounded their desks and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Be safe.” Jaina responded simply after returning the kiss and patting her wife’s shoulder. 

And so, Jaina went about her day. She finished looking over various proposals for upcoming casting and acquisitions. She got so engrossed in it all she tuned everything else out, including the time. 

She hadn’t even noticed Sylvanas arriving home and hopping in the shower. That’s why she was so surprised to see an e-mail notification pop up in reply to the last one she sent. 

It was only then that she noticed Sylvanas relaxing on their couch through the double doors of their office, scrolling away on her phone. 

She took a steady breath and then opened the e-mail. 

**I appreciate your prompt response as much as I appreciate your concern regarding my enjoyment of you, Little Mage.**

**I can assure you that my enjoyment of you doesn’t hinge upon personal grooming habits aside from my requirement that you be freshly bathed and wearing your finest robes when I arrive to take what’s mine.**

**‘What’s mine’ being all of you, of course. I want your mind and I want your body. I want everything that you have to give, and I will take it because that’s what I’ve been promised. You will be empty of yourself and that emptiness will be replaced with me and only me.**

**I would advise you to be as prompt with your arrival as you've been in our correspondence. I look forward to having you.**

Jaina let out a slow, steady breath as she shut their laptop and slowly turned her attention back to the living room where her wife had placed her phone down on her chest in favor of an Xbox controller. Even looking at the TV sideways the way she was, she was better at video games than was even logical. 

She was also beautiful. Such a soft contrast to the role she was unwittingly playing for Jaina in her loose close and still damp, pale hair pulled up in the usual messy, effortless way she kept it around the house.

Jaina was feeling a terribly conflicting muddle of emotion as she carried her empty coffee mug into the kitchen and then made her way into the living room. “Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas didn't look at her. She just made a soft noise of acknowledgment as her deft fingers worked at the controller in her hands and the soft sound of gunfire continued steaming from the TV. 

“Can I sit with you?” Jaina’s voice was soft. Unobtrusive. They both worked hard, but Jaina spent most of her time in board meetings and long business class flights. 

Sylvanas, on the other hand, worked on a very different side on the business they navigated on a daily basis. One that made the home gym on the first floor of their home necessary. One that often left her wife utterly exhausted.

And so when Sylvanas was engrossed in a game or in a book or anything at all really, Jaina was always very conscious of the fact that it might be because she _needed_ to be. 

But this wasn't one of those times. Sylvanas pulled her headset from her ears and placed it aside along with the controller and smiled up at Jaina over the back of the couch. 

“Would you rather lay with me?” Sylvanas asked as she held her arms out expectantly because she already knew the answer.

Jaina was around the couch and draped comfortably along her body not long thereafter. The TV had been switched to a documentary channel, and one of Sylvanas’s hands was stroking slowly through Jaina’s hair while the other lay splayed against her back. 

“Is something on your mind?” Sylvanas asked in a low murmur. “Or are you just trying to get me to nap with you?”

Again, Jaina’s thoughts drifted to those emails. To the woman her wife became so easily when it was necessary. And then they returned to the present. To the feeling of Sylvanas carefully pulling some of her hair back so she could see her eyes. 

“You're on my mind,” Jaina responded honestly as she slipped one of her hands beneath the hem of Sylvanas’s shirt and rested it along her side. “You looked...I don't know. You looked so gorgeous laying here. And soft.” 

“Am I?” Sylvanas asked with a lazy smile, enjoying the warmth of Jaina’s hand against her skin. Just enjoying the attention, in general. “Soft?”

“Yeah.” Jaina chuckled quietly and slowly slid into the little space between Sylvanas’s side and the back of the couch only for Sylvanas to turn and face her and tangle their legs together. 

“What's gotten into my ruthless businesswoman of a wife, lately?” Sylvanas asked teasingly, though she was stroking Jaina’s cheek as she spoke and then slowly trailing that light touch along the side of her neck. 

“Not nearly enough.” Jaina quipped wryly, and Sylvanas adjusted them both so that Jaina’s head was on her arm and she could press a little closer to her. “You didn't have to stop playing your game for me, you know.”

“I know,” Sylvanas reassured easily. “But we haven't had time off together like this in so long. And you've been...I dunno. Maybe I just love my wife and she reminds me just how much in ways she doesn't even realize sometimes.” 

“You know, I came in here to seduce you and I don't think I'm very sexy when I cry, so-”

“I know why you came in here.” Sylvanas cut her off in a low murmur before brushing her lips against Jaina’s forehead. “You came in here because you really like this undershirt with these joggers and because I put my hair up the way you like it.”

“Are you trying to tell me I'm not the one doing the seducing?” 

“I would never be that cruel.” Sylvanas breathed as Jaina ran the backs of her fingers along the length of her ear. “Mm, maybe you'll seduce me, yet…”

Jaina leaned down then and pressed a series of soft, warm kisses down the length of Sylvanas’s neck before murmuring against her collarbones. 

“Do you think I might have a chance?” 

Sylvanas exhaled a little more sharply than she had been, and her next breath caught in her throat as Jaina’s hand trailed high enough beneath her shirt to allow her to trace the line of the underside of Sylvanas’s breast. 

“Yeah.” Sylvanas whispered, pressing one of her legs a little harder between Jaina’s and pulling her on top of herself as she moved back onto her back. “Yeah, I think you might.”

At times, sex was the last thing on Sylvanas’s mind. It was so rarely something that she did for herself. More often than not, it was just work. 

But with Jaina, it had always been different. Jaina had a way of reminding her. Of making it something for her - for both of them - each and every time. 

It wasn't long before Sylvanas’s hand had wandered between them and into the waistband of the shorts Jaina was wearing. Not long enough…

“Fuck, why are you so wet?” Sylvanas asked in a hiss as her fingers slipped against Jaina’s skin at first. She hadn't expected that. “Nevermind, I don't care. Just get these off.”

Jaina would count Sylvanas suddenly being in a hurry as a blessing, and take off those shorts just in time for Sylvanas to tug her upwards over her chest and onto her face with enough fervor that Jaina would've kept going right over the arm of the couch if it weren't for her wife’s arms wrapping around her legs. 

There were a few quick, sharp bites to her inner thighs as she caught her balance and positioned herself a bit better.

“Come on, Jaina.” Sylvanas busked as she urged Jaina down with a tightening of her arms. There was another bite, then. Against the sensitive skin of the crook of her thigh. And it made Jaina shudder as she reached down to support the back of Sylvanas’s head so she could have a little control over her movements when she first pressed down into the much-needed, welcoming wetness and heat of her mouth.

Jaina gasped sharply, and her exhale shuddered on its way out as Sylvanas passed up her clit entirely and buried her tongue in her as far as she could manage with a quiet moan. A dangerous undertaking considering the sharpness of the fangs that mouth contained, but Jaina was already too far gone to care. And Sylvanas had no intention of teasing her for long, anyway. 

Jaina didn’t last long once that tongue found her clit, flattening against it to give Jaina something to rock down against. That coupled with Sylvanas’s low, breathy moans was enough to have her thighs trembling as she leaned over the arm of the couch and dug the tips of her fingers further into Sylvanas’s hair when she attempted to chase after her following her orgasm. 

This ended in Jaina giving her forehead a gentle shove and Sylvanas chuckling between her legs as Jaina finally managed to lower herself down her wife’s body, still panting for breath but smiling nevertheless. 

“You’re a mess.” Jaina breathed as she looked up at Sylvanas, catching her just before she lifted a hand to wipe her face. “Sorry.” 

“Mm-mm. Don't be sorry. That was hot as fuck.” Sylvanas reassured with a faintly amused smile on her face. A smile that faded as her eyes fluttered shut when Jaina pressed a hand between her legs. “Babe…”

“Mm?” Jaina’s response was muffled just beneath Sylvanas’s ear against the corner of her jaw. “Tell me what you need.” Jaina’s hand had already slipped beneath her underwear. She'd already begun stroking soft circles against her wife’s clit as she weighed beneath her on the sofa.

“Nothing.” Sylvanas gasped. “Don't stop.”

Jaina shushed her quietly as if that was the most ridiculous fear she could have possibly had. 

Right then? It was. Jaina wouldn't have stopped for anything. She didn't stop until Sylvanas was reaching down to cover her hand with her own and a last low, throaty moan had turned into a whimper.

“Okay.” Jaina whispered against her wife’s shoulder before pressing a gentle kiss against it. She withdrew her hand slowy and relaxed back down against Sylvanas and into arms that wrapped around her as soon as she did. 

“I didn't know I needed that.” Sylvanas mused once her heart wasn't hammering quite so hard in her chest.

Jaina hummed her contented amusement in response and Sylvanas turned a lazy, half-lidded gaze towards her. 

“Kiss me.” She murmured with a very faint furrow between her brows, bringing one of her hands up to Iift Jaina’s chin gently.

Jaina still didn't understand how Sylvanas still managed to do this to her. How she still managed to make something in her flutter with so little effort. But she would never turn down that request. So she leaned in and brushed their lips together in a ghost of a kiss that had her wife chasing more.

She didn't have to go far. Jaina very much wanted this. She very much wanted these lingering moments and to enjoy the feeling of their lips parting together and the occasional graze of fang. The amount Sylvanas had learned long ago was just right for Jaina in moments like these.

It wasn't a kiss that led to anything more, because it was more than enough by itself. Something slow and easy that gradually tapered off until Jaina’s head came to rest against Sylvanas's chest.

A while later, Sylvanas had her controller back in her hands but left the headset off because Jaina was playing with her hair every now and then between dozing. 

It wasn't all that long before Jaina was catching that same controller before it fell from Sylvanas’s hand when her eyes fluttered shut and didn't open again.

As much as all these fantasies had been running rampant through Jaina’s mind lately, she still very much loved this. She very much loved that despite their unconventional lives and their individual importance in those lives outside of this house, they could just be normal for a while. 

Outside of the board rooms and out from behind the cameras, they could just be. They could just get each other off on the couch and then Jaina could watch Sylvanas fight sleep to get another match in with nothing but utter adoration in her eyes. 

Even if she knew that there were very different sides to both of them.

Even if she very much wanted that other side of her wife. 

She could wait a few more days. 

She had to figure out where to find ‘robes’, anyway. And she didn't have the faintest idea where to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas had already prepped the dungeon she'd rented for her session with her mystery client, so she already knew what lay beyond those doors as she approached them. Well. She knew almost everything that lay beyond them.

She just didn't know who was waiting for her. All she knew was that she had every confidence the client would be right where she'd instructed her to be. In the center of the room on her knees.

So when she opened the door, and the client was standing instead of kneeling, her brow immediately furrowed. And then, all at once, realization washed over her as she shut the door and her eyes stayed glued to the all room familiar figure of her wife standing a few feet away.

Looking petrified. Because she was.

So many things were crossing Jaina’s mind right now. The possibility of her wife laughing her out of the room. The possibility of her being upset about this whole thing. 

Yes. Despite them having played before, Jaina was scared. She was scared because this was one aspect of Sylvanas’s life she'd always lovingly joked about but never regretted not participating in. Yet here she was. In the middle of a dungeon wearing...robes. With her hair done up in a ‘fantasy braid’ from a tutorial she'd found online. 

The moments that stretched between them in silence were almost too much for Jaina. Sylvanas was everything she'd been in that video with Valeera from the red contacts to the wicked makeup and black leather leggings that trapped a rather sizeable toy against her inner thigh. Jaina’s vision was sharp enough to catch that. It was an easy excuse to have something else to focus on. 

_Get it together, Sylvanas. She's your wife, and she wants this. The least you can do is play your part. Mild degradation, was it?_

“You know, Little Mage...a woman with your breeding should have enough awareness about herself to know what to do in the presence of a Queen. Is this the level of obedience I'm to expect from you this evening? Or are you going to get on your knees where you belong?”

Jaina nearly scrambled to do as she'd been asked in response. She was on her knees by the time Sylvanas got to her with her eyes facing forward despite the fact that she was being slowly circled and examined by piercing red eyes. In the dim light of the room, it was difficult to tell that Sylvanas hadn't truly become this person. This Banshee Queen that she played in her films. 

“And underneath the robes…” Sylvanas drawled as she pulled at them on her way around Jaina’s back so that they fell down her body in a pool around her lap to leave her bare breasts exposed. “Nothing. Are you that eager for me?”

Jaina swallowed thickly as chills ran along her spine and raised little bumps along her arms. 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

Sylvanas chuckled darkly, and Jaina shifted slightly on her knees.

“I can only assume that that's true, what with how your eyes wandered upon my arrival. And I might yet fill that pretty little cunt of yours if you please me adequately.” Sylvanas stopped her pacing when she reached the front of Jaina’s body for the second time, and her own eyes wandered for a moment. No matter how many times she'd seen Jaina, nothing changed how breathtaking she was. Not even the current situation. Especially not the current situation.

Her expression remained impassive. 

“Show me.” She said in a tone that was both quiet and not to be argued with.

Jaina’s mouth felt suddenly dry. They'd done this before. Many times. Hell, it was how they'd met.

But if had never been like this. So far removed from everyday life. So incredibly needed. Her hands trembled faintly as she further parted the robes and let them slide to the floor, revealing just how needed it was by way of the faintly glistening skin of her inner thighs. She'd been here for over an hour, after all. Pacing the room and examining various accouterments Sylvanas had brought here ahead of her arrival. Some familiar...some not. 

“Oh, Little Mage…what a mess you've made.” 

Sylvanas nudged one of Jaina’s knees to the side with the toe of her boot and slowly moved that boot higher. And higher. Until the soft leather of the top of it was pressed into the wet mess Jaina had made of herself - lifting her ever so slightly from the floor. 

Jaina’s breath hitched sharply in response to the too-harsh, jarring feeling of Sylvanas’s boot pressing into her - catching at her clit and leaving her no choice but to kneel higher until Sylvanas finally relented and took a step back. A shuddering sigh of relief left her as she lowered herself back down, and Sylvanas ‘tsk’d quietly. 

“And what would your leaders think...to know that you've ruined my boot with your own lust for their enemy?” 

Sylvanas was quiet for a moment. But only for a moment. “You will answer me when I ask it of you, mage. Do you understand? Or I will use your mouth in ways you might not enjoy. So. Would you like to answer me? Or would you rather choke on my cock?”

“Yes, my Queen,” Jaina responded, her voice trembling faintly. “I don't know what they would think.” Jaina had never wanted to choke on a cock so badly in her life, but it might have been in bad taste to say so, so she kept that information to herself. It wasn't as though Sylvanas didn't already know. She had an entire list of things she hadn't previously known her wife secretly desired likely memorized already.

“I think they might agree with me that you need to be punished,” Sylvanas replies simply and without hesitation. “Do you agree, Little Mage?” 

Sylvanas’s attention wandered across the room to a table upon which she’d arranged an interesting collection of paddles and floggers, and Jaina’s attention followed. 

“Yes.” Jaina’s response was quiet. Sincere. But she’d almost slipped up. “Yes, my Queen.” 

Sylvanas looked pleased, and Jaina found herself oddly excited by that fact. 

“Get up. I’ll even let you choose.” Sylvanas continued, gesturing towards the table and then stepping away from Jaina and towards a desk dresser-like piece of furniture situated along a far wall. 

Jaina made her way over towards the table and her eyes trailed over the selection that had been made available to her. They’d used crops before. Jaina enjoyed them, but...she reached for a medium-sized leather paddle, instead. She felt the weight of it in her hand even as she felt Sylvanas’s eyes burning into her across the room. 

“That one, then?” Sylvanas asked in a low tone. “Bring it here.” 

Jaina walked over silently, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs as Sylvanas looked her over again. The boots she was wearing were just heeled enough to make her taller. Everything she’d done, actually, was just...so much. This was all so much. More than Jaina had expected, even. And god, it was hot. Maybe that was the most unexpected part of all this. It was unbearably fucking _hot_. 

Sylvanas held out a hand without speaking, and Jaina passed the paddle to her. 

“Lean over the dresser.” 

The order was simple. Concise. 

Jaina leaned over it only to realize she was faced with her own reflection, and that of her wife’s. A reflection that was almost unfamiliar and a gaze that was somehow cold and burning all at once. 

The moment made Sylvanas’s thoughts race to catch up with her actions. But it was only a moment. A fleeting span of time wherein she had to separate what she knew of her wife and all those things that had been listed in that e-mail. She asked because they were things she wanted. And Sylvanas had never wanted so badly to please someone in her life. 

“How many do you think?” Sylvanas asked as she held Jaina’s gaze until Jaina finally looked away. 

“As many as would please you.” Jaina responded in a murmur. She drew in a sharp, sudden breath when she felt the cool surface of the paddle come to rest against her ass. 

“How many, mage?” Sylvanas’s tone was sharper, now. 

“Ten.” Jaina responded without thinking, feeling strangely, surprisingly desperate for the contact suddenly. For anything, really. The tension in her had built to a nearly unbearable peak. 

“Twelve, then,” Sylvanas responded, sliding the paddle down the back of Jaina’s thigh and using it to spread Jaina’s legs a touch more than they already were. “Ten because you asked for them, and two because you’ve forgotten how to address me already.” 

The paddle came back to rest against her ass, and Sylvanas leaned down close to her until her lips were almost touching her ear. “Your word, mage?” 

“Mana.” Jaina breathed in response. It didn’t feel nearly as ridiculous saying it now as it had when she’d chosen it. 

“Good.” 

Jaina didn’t have much time to take in the compliment before the first lick with the paddle came. Sylvanas had always been so good at this. The blows were stinging instead of bruising. They caused a delicious heat to spread through her skin instead of any lasting pain. 

But by ten, she was pressing her forehead against the surface of the dresser and every muscle in her back was strained. Her thighs had even begun trembling. 

“Look at me.” Sylvanas breathed, leaning sideways onto the dresser in time to catch Jaina’s gaze when it was offered to her. “That was only ten.” 

“Two more.” Jaina whispered. “Please.” 

The last two came and went, and the paddle was discarded as Jaina slumped against the dresser. 

“What a good little mage you are…” Sylvanas murmured in a tone that made Jaina groan softly. Sylvanas was still leaned against the dresser watching her carefully as she reached out to touch along Jaina’s reddened face with the back of her hand. “So good.” 

Jaina huffed and her eyes fluttered open. She suddenly wanted nothing the way she wanted more of that praise. More of that touch. Well. Except for maybe relief. She couldn’t remember ever having felt this level of physical need before. “Thank you, my Queen.” She managed to whisper, focusing on the way the corners of Sylvanas’s mouth quirked faintly in response. 

But then she was gone - moving across the room for a moment before she slipped back across it to stand behind Jaina. She was close enough for Jaina to feel the slight pressure of the toy still trapped beneath the tight leather of Sylvanas’s pants, and she reached behind herself in an attempt to draw Sylvanas’s hips closer to her own, only for that hand to get caught up before it could reach its destination. 

“Now, now.” Sylvanas chuckled as Jaina searched her out again in the mirror. “Do you want it so badly?” 

“Yes.” Jaina hissed as the warmth of Sylvanas’s palm made itself known against the still deeply reddened skin of her ass. 

“You haven’t earned it quite yet.” Sylvanas responded simply, and Jaina nodded her understanding. 

“Put your hands behind your back for me, Little Mage.” Sylvanas’s voice was nearly a purr. Low and even and calm and soothing in all the right ways. Jaina complied - and as soon as she did, Sylvanas pulled her upright so that she was standing in front of the mirror, and for the first time - Jaina noticed the significant loop of rope that was hanging from her wife’s forearm. 

Jute, from the looks of it. Dyed in a purple that was so deep it was almost black. And from the first moment it brushed her skin, Jaina could tell it was likely expensive, and likely new. She wondered if Sylvanas would have used it had it been anyone other than her. 

She didn’t have much time to muse, however. She was too enthralled with the feeling of rope sliding across her skin. This had been one of the asks on her list she’d been the most flustered over. She’d seen Sylvanas use rope in so many films. She’d seen the deftness of her hands and the ease with which she tied the knots and the utter security that came as a result and she’d _wanted_ it, damnit. She’d wanted to experience it, herself. 

And what an experience it was. For some reason, she hadn’t realized just how much contact it would require. But from the moment Sylvanas used her own chest pressed into Jaina’s nearest shoulder to flex her shoulders back, nearly all the tension in her arms came from Sylvanas, rather than the rope. Nearly all the stretch came from warm, confident hands and while Sylvanas worked, Jaina got to watch her in the mirror. 

She got to watch the all-consuming care that went into every half-hitch and column. But most importantly, Sylvanas was touching her. Caressing her arms and murmuring encouragement and soft inquiries all the while. 

It was over almost too quickly. Surprisingly quickly, really. Jaina had always assumed Sylvanas did most of her rope work off-camera, but apparently not. 

“Look how pretty you are.” Sylvanas murmured as she slowly slid one of her hands around the front of Jaina’s body. All Jaina could see was that first column of rope above her breasts, but it was the posture that was so drastically different. Her shoulders were flexed in a way that made her chest more prominent and the faintly defined line of her abdomen and outline of her ribcage more pronounced. 

And Sylvanas’s hand, of course. Trailing ever higher until it reached her throat and rested there lightly. Sylvanas’s eyes burned into her own in the mirror, and Jaina could tell she was aroused despite how even she was attempting to keep her breathing, and there was something so hot about that fact. Something that Jaina suddenly felt a desperate urge to draw out of her wife. 

“Do you want to see?” Sylvanas asked in a low murmur against Jaina’s ear, and Jaina already began turning around in response. It wasn’t the easiest angle to see herself in, but she could see enough. She could see the utter perfection of each knot. The beauty in the contrast of the deep purple rope biting slightly into her pale skin. 

“Oh.” Jaina breathed as Sylvanas took in her own work and then gradually pulled Jaina closer so that she was standing right in front of her.

“You’ve been so good,” Sylvanas said as she lifted Jaina’s chin and then slowly moved her hand to cradle her cheek. “I think you’ve earned a reward. Would you like for me to touch you, Little Mage?” 

Jaina’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Sylvanas’s hand rested against her throat once again. Lightly. Her fingertips just barely putting pressure on the sides of her neck. “Please.” She gasped out, struggling not to use Sylvanas’s name. 

She didn’t have to struggle much longer. Sylvanas was reaching down to caress her inner thigh soon enough, and between the utter immobilization of her arms and the hand holding her throat in just the right way, Jaina couldn’t move. She couldn’t urge Sylvanas into doing more. She couldn’t even look away when Sylvanas’s fingertips found the slickness that had gathered between her legs. It was almost embarrassing how wet she was. 

Sylvanas took advantage of it, however. She slipped her fingers past Jaina’s clit and began teasing at her entrance. Jaina whimpered when she began pressing her fingertip just barely past the scant amount of resistance there. 

“Fuck, Sylvanas, please-”

“What?” Sylvanas’s tone was sharp, and her fingers withdrew immediately. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaina whispered breathlessly. “I just...I just need...I’m begging you. Please.” 

“What are you begging me for?” Sylvanas asked as she tightened her hold ever so slightly before relaxing it just as fast. Just enough to make Jaina’s heart race for a moment as her free hand began unlacing the ties holding the front of her leggings closed. “Hm?” 

“I don’t know.” Jaina gasped out as Sylvanas nudged the waistband of the pants low enough that she could produce the length of the toy secured to her beneath her pants. 

“This?” Sylvanas asked as she backed Jaina against the dresser and finally released her throat in favor of cradling the back of her head. She felt her nod just as she leaned in to murmur against her ear. 

“Your word?” 

“Mana.” Jaina breathed as her entire body shuddered when her bound arms hit the dresser and caused her chest to flex even further than it already was. 

Sylvanas lifted her head then and held Jaina’s gaze with her own. There was a certain measure of softness in the way she looked at her. And somehow it was that softness that almost broke her down after everything else that’d passed between them that night. 

“I’m okay.” Jaina responded in a barely audible voice, and the moment was gone. 

“My bed,” Sylvanas said as she pointed across the room at the darkly dressed, four-poster bed they hadn’t yet had much use for. “Sit on the edge of it.” 

Jaina faltered for a moment. She couldn’t even imagine pulling off something as simple as positioning herself on the edge of a bed that high from the ground right now with her arms bound the way they were. But then, there was probably a reason for that. 

Sylvanas probably wanted to watch her try. She’d asked for this, after all. So she would try. 

And it wasn’t exactly easy. It was...rather embarrassing, actually, to be so ridiculously turned on and floundering just to sit properly all in front of the intensity of the gaze that was burning into her from across the room. 

When Jaina finally got situated, she was treated to the sight of Sylvanas leaning casually against the dresser she’d just walked away from - one hand draped over the edge of it, and the other slicking the length of the toy Jaina was desperate to be filled by. 

She’d done it. It’d taken her longer than she’d expected, but she’d managed to wind up seated on the edge of the bed. Ready. Waiting. For what, she wasn’t sure. But god, she hoped it was something. 

“If only they could see their mage, now…” Sylvanas mused as she began making her way towards the bed in an infuriatingly casual manner. “Humiliating herself like this in hopes that you might get fucked well for once. Because that’s what this is, right?” 

Sylvanas was by the bed, now. Standing over Jaina and taking her in hungrily. Less impassively than she had been. 

“Hm? How did you put it before? You want your body to be used by me?” 

“Yes.” Jaina whispered, tilting her head towards Sylvanas’s hand as it came to caress her cheek. 

“Lay on your stomach.” Sylvanas’s voice was quiet. Coaxing. And when Jaina managed to do as she’d asked, Sylvanas pulled her towards the edge of the bed so that her legs were hanging off of it. 

If she’d been about to voice any concern she was going to slide off, the words fell silent on her tongue as Sylvanas pressed up behind her and sank into her all in one quick, unexpected motion. 

Jaina nearly pulled away from the sudden, all-consuming stretch. She might have managed it, too, had Sylvanas not wrapped her hand around the ropes stretched across her shoulders, making it even more impossible than it already was. 

“This is what you wanted.” Sylvanas breathed in a reminder as she leaned over Jaina’s back and slid her free arm beneath her stomach. “Is it still what you want?” She rolled her hips rather sharply, and any adjusting Jaina’s body had done was replaced with another delicious bout of stinging, all-consuming stretch. 

Jaina nodded, but Sylvanas wasn’t satisfied. “Tell me.” 

“I want it.” Jaina breathed, turning her head to the side so that she could attempt to see Sylvanas from the corner of her eye. “Please.” 

Sylvanas didn’t seem ready to move yet, however. She was too busy quickly and skillfully untying the various knots binding Jaina’s arms and kneading over them until Jaina was pulling them beneath herself on her own. 

“On your hands and knees.” Sylvanas instructed, though this time she helped significantly more than she had previously - carefully moving with her until they were more securely on the bed. 

Jaina had a feeling Sylvanas didn’t regularly kiss her clients the way she kissed Jaina right then. A soft, lingering touch of lips between Jaina’s shoulders. But she didn’t mind in the least. God, she didn’t mind. 

It was a moment she clung to as Sylvanas’s hips began moving again. Hard. Harder than Jaina was ready for, even. Each thrust threatened to make her arms crumple beneath her, and even the bed - as sturdy as it was - was voicing its complaints. 

It was just hard to hear them over the cacophony of moans and whimpers falling from Jaina’s lips. She came so quickly she wasn’t even aware if Sylvanas realized she had. 

Those fears had been entirely unfounded, apparently. Because she was being pushed down into the mattress, and Sylvanas’s hips had pinned her own utterly still. 

“Did I tell you you were done, Little Mage?” Sylvanas asked against her ear. 

She was breathless in a way that Jaina wasn’t used to her being, and it caused another set of chill bumps to raise along her arms. 

“No.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Sylvanas agreed, reaching for Jaina’s braid and using it to pull her head up. Not too far. Just enough that her scalp began to sting. And it was more so that she could see Jaina’s face than anything else. 

Her movements were more rhythmic when they began again, and Jaina savored the feeling of Sylvanas’s thighs slowly moving along the backs of her own so that she could find purchase against the mattress with her knees. 

“You’ll come when I tell you this time.” Sylvanas breathed against Jaina’s shoulder. Jaina could feel the heat radiating from her wife’s body. It was almost as call-consuming as the way her hips worked. And then her hair was released and Sylvanas’s hand slipped between her hips and the mattress seeking her clit, only to pull back each and every time Jaina got close, until Jaina’s breathless groans and gasps turned into a single, choked sob and a plea that came out so jumbled it wasn’t even a word any longer. 

“Come for me.” Sylvanas responded quietly. Breathlessly. 

Jaina came so hard she lost any and all awareness. She came so hard that her entire body shook with the impact of it. 

She didn’t even realize Sylvanas had turned her over until she was suddenly looking into her eyes. She also quickly became aware of the fact that Sylvanas was stroking over her hair and holding her. Actually holding her. 

“You’re okay.” Sylvanas breathed, and Jaina’s eyes shut again. Fuck, even the tips of her fingers were tingling faintly. “Jaina…” 

Her eyes opened again at the sound of her name, and Sylvanas caught her gaze and held it this time. She offered her a soft smile, and it had to have been the most stunning thing Jaina had ever seen. She even managed to return it. 

“Talk to me.” Sylvanas whispered, reaching beside the bed for a bag that Jaina hadn’t noticed before. 

“I’m fine.” Jaina whispered, watching with half-lidded eyes as Sylvanas produced a couple different bottles and packs of wipes from her bag. 

She noticed the harness was gone, and the pants Sylvanas was wearing were at least half done up. 

“You know…” Sylvanas said quietly as she stroked some cooling lotion over the paddle prints that were still looking a little angry on Jaina’s skin. “There isn’t anything wrong with any of the things you asked for.” 

Jaina was blushing, now, and Sylvanas leaned into kiss her temple. “There isn’t. Nothing at all.” 

Sylvanas’s attention shifted to the rope marks that were lingering on Jaina’s arms. “These are beautiful.” She complimented quietly. “You were beautiful. How are your arms?” 

“Sore.” Jaina breathed. “A little sore.”

“Okay.” Sylvanas’s voice was still soft and even and perfect and everything that Jaina needed. It wasn’t long before Jaina was nursing a bottle of water following a few anti-inflammatories with a package of cookies that just happened to be Jaina’s favorite open next to her on the bed. 

“How’d you know to bring these?” Jaina asked as she broke off a piece of one of them and examined it. Dark chocolate dipped shortbread cookies. Her absolute favorite. 

“I always bring a few things,” Sylvanas responded as she wiped at Jaina’s inner thighs gently to clean them. “I think they make me think of you...so I…” She trailed off and chuckled quietly as she shook her head. “You did so well, Jaina.” 

“If you don’t stop making me blush it might become permanent.” 

“That’s alright. It’s lovely. Here…” 

Sylvanas was reaching back into her bag, again. This time producing one of her own spare shirts. A soft cotton v-neck she usually wore home after a shoot. One of the ones Jaina loved to steal from her dresser. 

She helped Jaina on with it - rubbing at her shoulders when Jaina winced a bit in response to lifting them. 

“I have an Airbnb a couple of blocks away when you’re ready to go.” 

“I have a room,” Jaina responded. “You don’t have to…” 

“I’m going to,” Sylvanas responded without hesitation, slowly moving to lean against the headboard of the bed so that Jaina could move to lay her head in her lap and wrap an arm around her. “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

This had been by far their most intense scene. Especially taking the roleplay into consideration, and Sylvanas had no intention of leaving Jaina to deal with the aftermath of it all in some strange hotel room. 

“Let me take care of you…” Sylvanas murmured, idly unbraiding Jaina’s hair because Jaina adored having her hair played with.

“Yeah.” Jaina breathed, finally exhaling slowly and deeply as she curled a little closer to her wife. “Yeah, I think I will.” 

“Good,” Sylvanas whispered as she removed the last loop of Jaina’s braid and finally began running her fingers through her hair. “You’re so good. You’re so perfect.” 

Sylvanas wasn’t surprised by the tears that came then. She caught them easily with the side of her thumb and carefully moved down the bed to lay against Jaina and pull her into her arms. 

They stayed there for a while. Sylvanas paid for an extra day discreetly on her phone so she could come back some time the next evening and clean up. 

Jaina was the only thing that mattered right then, and she wanted to get her home. Or at least to the place that was to be their home for the weekend. A weekend that would be spent with shy smiles from Jaina being met with gentle, reassuring kisses from her wife and no small amount of spoiling on Jaina’s part, either. 

It was everything. 

It was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My Queen,**

**Over the past weeks, my every dream is filled with nothing but you.**

**My every fantasy belongs to you.**

**I have thought of little else aside from how right it feels to belong to you.**

**I hope this finds you well as much as I hope it finds you willing to have me again.**

**-  
Your Little Mage**

Sylvanas blinked softly as she read over the e-mail a few times, tapping lightly against the surface of her desk. She could hear Jaina in the kitchen - humming away as she worked on dinner. 

It was a rare treat for either of them to feel like cooking, and it just so happened to be Jaina’s turn this time. And from the sounds of the plates hitting the bar in the kitchen they usually ate at when it was just them, dinner was just about ready. 

Sylvanas shut her laptop quickly and made her way into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Jaina from behind and nip along the side of her neck, earning herself both a squeal and an elbow to the stomach that only had her holding Jaina more tightly. 

“Mean.” Sylvanas admonished with a smile against Jaina’s shoulder, looking over it at the stovetop to see what she was cooking. “God, what’d I do to deserve steak?” 

Jaina laughed and finally managed to bat Sylvanas away from her so she could finish cooking. 

“Nothing.” Jaina teased slyly. “I like it, too. It’s just a happy coincidence.”

Sylvanas had a feeling that wasn’t entirely true when she left her wife alone and moved to sit at the bar only to find a baked potato fixed on her plate exactly the way she liked it along with a glass of her preferred wine. 

Dinner was wonderful. Jaina had really outdone herself, and Sylvanas assured her of that just before she got in trouble again for some purposely flung soap suds while they washed up afterward. 

Once Jaina was settled in with a book she’d been reading in what little spare time she had, Sylvanas got ready for her nightly run. It was the middle of summer now, and it was much more enjoyable to get them in once it was a little cooler out. Not to mention it gave Jaina time to finish her book and be in the bath by the time Sylvanas got home to wash up in the downstairs bathroom. 

It also gave Jaina time to wrap herself in a towel and walk into a bedroom that was much darker than it had been when she’d left it, and she certainly didn’t remember lighting the candle that was flickering away on one of their bedside tables. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt more than heard movement behind her as she took another cautious step into the bedroom, only to find a hand wrapping around her upper arm and a low, silky voice against her ear. 

“Hello, Little Mage.”


End file.
